board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Olimar's Contest History
Who is Captain Olimar? After many weeks of hard work, Captain Olimar took off in a rocketship to find a nice planet for peace and relaxation. Unfortunately, his ship crash-landed on a planet where the air was poisonous to his kind. If he could not repair his ship in 30 days, his oxygen would run out, and he would die. But on his first day on the planet, he met little creatures that he called Pikmin. These Red, Yellow, and Blue critters were weak individually, but with his help they could become monstrous in groups. With the help of the Pikmin, Olimar found all the parts of his ship and returned home. When he got there, though, he found that the company he worked for is bankrupt, and had a massive debt to pay off. Remembering all the treasure he had found on the Pikmin home world, Olimar grabbed his new assistant Louie and together they journeyed back in order to pay off their debt. (Olimar & Louie? Sound familiar?) "They resemble the Pik-Pik carrots I like back home. I will call them...Pikmin." -Captain Olimar (Writeup courtesy of Big Bob) Captain Olimar's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 16 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Mario, 11678 11.58% - 89189 88.42% * Extrapolated Strength --- 62nd Place 8.84% Though Olimar is likely behind SFF in the stats, it barely matters as it's very unlikely we'll ever see him in the field again. Pikmin is a generally well-liked series, though it and Olimar have failed to become part of the elite Nintendo inner circle that grants the mega popularity to certain series and characters in the company. Maybe a few more games in the Pikmin series for Olimar could bode well for him, but his match with Mario showed that he has a long-ass way to go before he means much in the Nintendo pecking order. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 5 - Second Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 4th place, 15490 11.50% - Mega Man, 68966 51.19% - Nero, 32366 24.03% - Banjo, 17892 13.28% It was a long time since we last saw Olimar, but with the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl he was able to get back in. Some people thought he would perform decently due to the boost from the game and that there may have been a chance that Olimar got SFF by Mario all the way back in 2003. The Brawl Boost never materialized for Olimar and it seemed that SFF may have not been an issue in 2003 as he failed to defeat even Banjo in this match. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 1 - 17 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 9829 29.50% - (2) Commander Shepard, 17993 54.01% - (16) Kain, 5491 16.48% For once Olimar was given opponents which had no ties with Nintendo. While he was not expected to win he did perform well, almost scoring 30% in the match and finishing far away from Kain which some people thought he would struggle against. Olimar may not be strong, but at least we now know he is more than turbo fodder when he is not up against Nintendo-esque opponents. Category:Contest Histories